The Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (PCI) is a multidisciplinary cancer research center, with programs in prevention and control, early diagnosis and treatment, education and clinical care. The PCI was formed by a consortium of the University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University and the six hospitals affiliated with the Medical and Health Care Division of the University of Pittsburgh. The PCI maintains programs in the areas of: clinical investigations, cancer metastases, genetic aspects of carcinogenesis, immunology, viral and cellular oncogenesis, environmental and occupational aspects of carcinogenesis and experimental therapeutics. In addition, programs have been developed in epidemiology and preventive oncology, and biobehavioral oncology. The PCI maintains fifteen shared facilities to assist cancer researchers including: biostatistics office, clinical research support service, immunologic monitoring and diagnostic laboratory, serum and tissue bank, hybridoma facility, transgeneic mouse facility, flow cytometry, protein sequencing, DNA sequencing and DNA synthesis, animal facility, glassware facility, peptide synthesis, molecular genetics marker facility and library resource shared facility. This application requests continued CORE SUPPORT for the Pittsburgh Cancer Institute's programs for years 04-08.